Just Like a Purple Sky
by Cartoongeek123
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls and are now 14 years old. But how much have they changed? Mabel isn't her usual self. Dipper notices that she is more distant than usual. He doesn't think much of it until the incident... Rated T for further chapters. WARNING: This may cause some crying. THERE IS NO PINECEST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people. This is my first Fanfic. I hope you guys like it.**

**_Prologue_**

**~Dipper's POV~**

When you love someone, it's always so hard to let them go. And the worst part about letting a loved one go, is when you least expect it. That's when it's nearly impossible to let someone go. I'm in this situation. I don't know why it's so hard. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? She's always so bright, so innocent. She didn't deserve this. Bad things always happen to those who are innocent. I never thought that it would ever happen to me. I should've been there for her, but I wasn't. I should've helped her in a time of need, but I didn't. There were so many things that I could've and should've done, but I didn't do anything.

When we came back to Gravity Falls this Summer, she was so happy to see her old friends and Grunkle Stan, but after a couple weeks she started acting weird. She wasn't her usual sweet and excited self. She seemed more…distant. She almost never smiled and barely even talked. For a while I just thought that maybe she was just having her monthly mood swings, but she continued to act this way for longer. It wasn't until the incident happened that I found out what was causing this. Pacifica Northwest. And now I sit here, waiting and waiting for something to happen. Oh Mabel. I'm so sorry. You want to hear the whole story? Well here it is…

**A/N: So… what did you think? I know it's short, but the prologue usually is. Please review. I won't post more until I get reviews. And please give me good feedback that I can use to make this better. If there is something that you see wrong with my grammar or if you see something that you would like to see better, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it really makes me feel good when I get positive comments from people! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been so busy and I had such a tough week. *sigh* Anyway, here's a longer chapter for you guys. Oh yeah, and before I forget…  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney. I only came up with the idea of the story. **

**Chapter 1**

**~Dipper's POV~**

It started when our parents started sending Mabel and I to Gravity Falls every summer. I never had a problem with it, but what happened to Mabel just… made everything… I don't know, but I will never be able to forgive myself. Mabel has always been a happy and very self esteemed girl. Even now at the age of 14. Still making sweaters, still looking at the bright side of everything. This year, however, she acted almost like she didn't want to come here. I don't know what had gotten in to her.

Last week we were hanging out in the Mystery Shack, just chilling and watching TV. I kept flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch with Mabel next to me. There was nothing on, so I turned the TV off.

"Well Mabel, wanna go outside and do something?" I asked her in a jaded tone. She didn't respond. She was still looking at the TV, even though it wasn't on. But then I realized she wasn't watching TV. In fact, I don't think she was looking at anything in particular. She was zoned out. She almost looked like she was daydreaming. "Mabel?" I tried to bring her back to reality, but she wasn't moving. She wasn't even blinking. She just sat there still staring at something in the distance. "Mabel!" I yelled after a few awkward moments of silence.

Mabel blinked a few times and looked at me, "Wh-what?" she said with a confused look in her eyes. Something was wrong. I don't know exactly what it was, but something was off about her. Her eyes looked… different. They didn't have the bright joyful look they usually did. They looked dark and depressed, that a little more obvious, but there was something else that didn't seem right about her eyes.

"Are you okay Mabel?" I asked in concern, "You've been distant lately. Has there been something going on in town that I'm not aware of?"

"What? No!" she said with a chuckle, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Just don't worry about." She smiled, but I knew she was faking it. She was faking everything. I've known Mabel longer than anyone else; I know when she's fine and when she's not. It's like a twin instinct. A sixth sense.

"Are you sure?" I wanted to find out just what was going on. I don't speak girl, but I know that when they say their fine, there's something bothering them.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dipper there's nothing going on! Everything's fine! Stay out of my business okay!" Mabel yelled. She got up and stomped up the stairs.

I don't know what was wrong, but I know that if everything was fine, Mabel wouldn't get upset so easily. I wanted to know what was going on, but how do find out without upsetting Mabel? There was nothing I could do. I could only wait. Wait for Mabel to finally break. Wait for her to come to me. Wait for her to cry and tell me everything. I know it sounds cruel, but there's nothing else to do.

**~Mabel's POV~ **

I ran up the stairs to the attic. Once I got up there, I slammed the door and made sure no one could get in. I went over to the corner, and cried. I couldn't help it. I felt the need to cry. Nothing's wrong with me. Why can't Dipper just understand? To be honest, I don't want him to get involved. I want to handle this on my own. He wouldn't understand. He's not a girl; he wouldn't understand the drama that's going on in my life. Matter of fact, he would just make everything worse than it already is.

I didn't want to be here. After what happened before Dipper and I left Gravity Falls last year, I just didn't want to come back. I even told my parents I didn't want to go back. But we still ended up back here the next summer. Now here I am. In Gravity Falls and miserable. I can't show my face around town to anyone, but my friends still force me to come with them telling me everything will be fine. It never is. I'm always harassed by that mean girl, Pacifica. Why does she hate me? Why does she have to go around and ruin everyone's life, especially mine? Is there something wrong with me? These are questions I'm never gonna be able to answer.

I continue to sit in the corner and sob. At that point, I'm entering sweater town. I get so lost in my own thoughts I don't even hear Dipper knocking on the door, saying my name every few knocks.

"Mabel. Mabel," he said knocking several times, "I know you're in there. Please just let me in."

"No," I managed to sniffle out.

"Mabel I know something's wrong just let me in so I can help you," Dipper begged.

"I don't need your help I'm fine!" I cried.

"Mabel, I can here you crying. You're not okay."

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, hoping he would just go away. I waited for a response, but there wasn't one. I sat there waiting, and waiting.

After a while, he finally responded, "Ok," and walked off. I waited for a while to make sure he was gone before I opened the door, just a crack, to see if he really was gone. He wasn't there.

"Finally," I muttered quietly to myself. I was finally alone, but Dipper had a point. I wasn't okay. I needed to do something to take my mind off everything. I laid down on my bed and thought. I needed to think my life over. I needed to find a way to keep Pacifica from getting to me. I think for a while before I get bored and decide to take a walk in the woods to take my mind off the bad things going on in this town. I try to sneak out so Dipper doesn't freak out or follow me into the woods.

He's sitting in the living room, going through the channels on the TV again. I hoped I was quiet enough to sneak past without drawing Dipper's attention. I silently tip toed across the wood floor. A few low, soft creaks as I walked across.

"Hey you came out. I didn't think you would," I heard someone say. I look over and Dipper's looking at me a slight smile on his face. "I knew it was you because I saw bright colors. Once I saw that, knew it was one of your sweaters and I knew it had to be you." I'm such an idiot. Of course people would recognize me in my pink sweater. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh…I'm going…Um…somewhere….Uhh," I stuttered. What was I supposed to tell him? I didn't want him following me everywhere I went. He gave me a confused glare. He didn't believe what I was trying to say. I sighed. Might as well tell him the truth. "I'm going to walk around in the woods."

"Oh, well maybe I can come with you and-"

"No!" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I mean, I'm okay with going by myself. I need some time to…think."

He looked at me long and hard. I hoped he was buying it. After a few long moments he finally responded. "Okay, whatever you want to do."

I gave him a weak smile as a thank you. With that, I left the shack and continued into the woods; thinking long and hard about my life in Gravity Falls. It was then I decided what I needed to do. I needed to go into town tomorrow and give Pacifica a piece of my mind.

**A/N: Yeah the first chapter is done! God that took FOREVER to write. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and I promise I will try to update sooner. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry. Once again it took me a week to update. *sigh* I promise next time I won't take as long to update. Now that I have that out of the way, I'm going to try to respond to your reviews when I can. **

**First off, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Now here are a few reviews that I really feel a need to respond to.**

**Alisi Thorndyke****- I have a feeling that you're going to love what happens later in the story. I also look forward to seeing your reaction to this chapter. It might not be what you expect.**

**Ravenhearst****- Oh no, please don't jump off a building. You're probably going to hate me after this chapter though. But please keep reading even if you hate me after this.**

**Now to continue on with the story. You're all really going to hate me after this, but please keep reading. Here goes nothing…**

* * *

** Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch.**

**Chapter 2**

**~Mabel's POV~**

I didn't want to go back to the shack just yet. I wanted to go into town first. I wanted to show everyone that I'm in Gravity Falls and they're going to have to deal with it. I want to show them I don't care what happened at the end of last summer, before I went back home to my parents. Last summer… The memories come back to me. I was in town just minding my own business. I was actually enjoying myself. I wanted to have as much fun as I could before I had to back home to California. Anyway, I was going over a friend's house to hang out and have fun. I wasn't doing anything wrong, but Pacifica was hanging out with her group of "friends." I swear the only reason she has friends is because she's rich. I was just passing by, and Pacifica comes up to me. I knew that trouble was coming.

I don't really want to get into what happened that much, but she was just so…cruel. She was the reason that I didn't want to come back, but I'm back here anyway. Whenever I'm in town, I try to stay unnoticed. I try to not get involved in anything. When Pacifica is bullying someone, I just keep walking, but I still get dirty looks from everyone. Some people look shocked, almost scared for me. I hear some gasps and people whispering. I usually let it get to me, but not today. Today I'm going to show everyone that I couldn't care less about what they think. However, my main goal, my main mission, is to show Pacifica just how much I care about what she thinks of me. I want to show her what exactly is on my mind. I want her to feel what I felt last summer. I want her to feel my pain.

If I go down, she's going down with me. I'll drag her down with me. I will make her regret everything she has done to everyone. Whatever horror she brings to the people of this town, will end today.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV~**

Something's really up. Mabel never acts that way. We almost always go into the woods together. That's where most of our adventures happen, our greatest discoveries. We've even been out there sometimes to just have fun. Now she doesn't want me to come? That's just not like her. I guess if it takes her mind off of whatever the heck she was thinking about, it's fine. I just hope she's alright.

I wait for two long, painful hours. I thought she was just taking a long time to get back, but the clock ticked another hour. Three hours pass. Four hours. Five hours have passed and she's still not back. She's up to something, and I want to know so badly what it is. I want to know what's bothering her! I'm her brother, why won't she tell me anything!?

_Control yourself Dipper. She's fine. Just wait for her to come to you, _I thought, trying to convince myself that everything was okay, and that there was nothing to worry about. I just want to know if she's going to be okay. I guess the only thing I can do is wait, and hope that this is just a nightmare.

Oh Mabel. Please come back soon, before the bad things start happening to you.

* * *

**~Mabel's POV~**

Joyous and merry faces turned to gloomy and shocked stares; that's what welcomed me as I walked into the town. As much as I wanted to block them all out and put my head down, I knew I couldn't. I must keep my head held high. I walk through the town for a while with spirit on my face. I needed everyone to see how much stronger I am. I continue to walk until I see Pacifica. I stop once I'm a fair distance from her.

"Hey Pacifica," I call her name with a harsh tone. That seems to get everyone's attention. When Pacifica first looked over at me, I could see the shock in her eyes, and panic on her face. It was the look that gave me confidence, but that confidence fell once I saw a grin form on Pacifica's lips. She was no longer worried. She knew she would take me down with whatever she was going to say.

"Well, look who bothered to show up," she said in a mischievous voice, "I've been waiting for you Mabel."

I took a huge, nervous gulp. _She's been waiting for me? What is that supposed to mean? _I stayed strong and responded to her with silence.

"Remember last summer?" she said. She was trying to bring me down, but as I promised myself, if I go down she'll come down with me. "Yeah, we never got to finish our little… talk. We didn't even get to the best part."

I stood there in silence. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't back down now. I remained strong.

"What's wrong Mabel? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just too much of a coward to say anything?" she was intense. Nothing was going to bring her down, but I had to try, right?

"I-I-I…" I managed to stutter out. I couldn't do this, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…

"Aw she can't even talk," she mocked, "Hear that everyone? She doesn't know what to say. Face it sweetie. You're never going to be able to stand up to anyone."

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. She was unbeatable. Why? Why do I let her do this to me?

"You know Pacifica, you're right. I'm never gonna be able to stand up for myself. I hope you're happy with everything that you've accomplished," I finally said, hoping she would realize exactly what I was trying to get at. But she didn't. She just continued to smile. I turned away and put my head down. I walked faster and faster. Until I was on the verge of crying; I then started to run. She did it again.

I run until I'm close to the Mystery Shack. I stop before walking up to the door. It's starting to get dark. Clouds appear above me. I feel a drizzle. It's starting to rain, and it gets worse by the second; just like my heart. I have two choices now. I could stay locked up in the Mystery Shack for the rest of the summer, or I could do something I'd never do. I don't want to have to do it but it seems like a better choice. I just don't know what to do any more.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV~**

She came back after five or six hours. Her eyes full of gloom and tears. Something bad was happening. I knew this would happen. Why didn't I go with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid? I'm such an idiot.

"Oh my god, Mabel what happened?" I didn't hesitate to ask, but I do regret asking right away.

"None of your business! Just leave me alone!" she yelled, still crying.

With that, she ran up stairs to the attic. I feared what was going to happen up there. I was afraid of what Mabel was going to do. But what worried me the most was losing Mabel.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I didn't include the part I was hoping to include. This chapter makes me feel sad. I should be updating the next chapter either later today or tomorrow, and after that chapter, I should be updating sooner because I have fall break coming up this week, so I only have two days of school and three days of doing what I want. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**P.S. If you did end up hating me at the end of this chapter, I'M SO SORRY! Please keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I know many of you are getting really anxious, and some of you think you know what's gonna happen, but thank you for reviewing and I hope your still going to continue to read the story. This chapter is not the last chapter I still plan on having many more chapters. **

**Now to respond to some reviews…**

**TheBigZ1****- You really do hate pinedeath. Don't worry, you're still going to hate this chapter, but it might not be exactly what you expect.**

**Tabbypie101****- I think I know what you're talking about. I'm… so… sorry.**

**Alisi Thorndyke****-Yep. You're going to love one of the future chapters. It will involve Dipper and Pacifica, but there is going to be a surprise that no one is going to expect.**

**Okay, now for the chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**P.S. this chapter includes the song "Cough Syrup" and I do recommend listening to the song while reading this chapter. It kind of adds to the chapter. If you do listen to the song while reading the chapter, listen to the original by Young the Giant not the Glee cover.**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter will contain very sad and angsty moments. May cause crying and may trigger hatred towards the author. Please try to not get angry. This chapter also includes a song and will be written in almost the format of a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or the song Cough Syrup. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch and "Cough Syrup" belongs to the rightful owner/artist.**

**Chapter 3**

**~Dipper's POV~**

I didn't think I needed to do anything, but boy was I wrong. Not doing anything is one of my biggest regrets. I wish I had done something. I wish I had… to prove to her that everything was going to be okay. Maybe I should've been with her. I wish I was. I wish.

What happened to her? I can't explain. I don't want to. The memory crushes me. I just can't tell you…

* * *

**~Normal POV (this is where the song comes in) ~**

**_Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_**

Dipper paces back and forth, wondering what he should do, with the question of, _what is she doing, _going through his mind.**_  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum  
Oh  
_**Mabel was sitting in the attic. She decided what she was going to do. _Everything will be better this way, _she thought, _better for everyone.__**  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away**_

If only she was able to see how many people she would really be hurting. But she can't see anything. She can only feel the pain, and see the dark evil in the world. She had to do it.**_  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down  
_**Everything would be perfectly fine right now, if he was there. If he had only been there for her last summer when she needed him, and this summer, at the latest incident**_. _**But he wasn't. And he regrets it more than anything in the world.**_  
Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_**

She can't take it anymore. The people, the pain, everything. Maybe everything will be better, for her, but not her family or friends. She gets up and slowly walks to the door.**_  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_**

She walks down the stairs and into the bathroom, pen and paper in her hand. She closes the door, locking it immediately after.**_  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away_**

If only he could see. See what his sister was doing. See what she was planning. He just might have the power to stop it. To stop her.**_  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_**

He doesn't know about what he needs. He needs to help her. Help her get back on track, and life can go back to what it used to be. An innocent, optimistic sister with an intelligent and adventurous brother. Back to the great twins they are.**_  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
_**He felt strange. Almost like life was losing its meaning. It was then he realized what she was doing. _No, _he whispered softly to himself, _Mabel…_

**_Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control _**

She jotted words down on a piece of paper. Her hand was shaking. She wanted to just get this over with, and finished writing the note.

**_~Music~_**

Her brother, on the other hand, ran up the stairs as fast as he could. The door to the attic flew open. She wasn't there. He checked the closet; he checked everywhere in the attic. She wasn't there. _Where is she, _he asked himself. That's when the feeling grew stronger. The bathroom.

She found a bottle in the cabinet, and opened it. In it was pills. She dumped almost half the bottle in her hand. _No hesitation, no regrets, _was one of her last thoughts, and she put the pills in, one by one.

**_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away_**

The only thing he could think about at the moment was getting to the bathroom. Once he was at the door, he tried turning the knob. It wouldn't open. That's when he panicked and started looking for a key.**_  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
So I run now to the things they said could restore me_**

She was ready. A cup of water ready to help her end it all. _It's for the best; _she convinced herself, _it'll be better for me and everybody else._ She heard the door shake before she started slipping away.**_  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
_**Once he found the key; he jammed it into the lock. He twisted and turned it until he found a way to unlock it, but he still struggled to unlock it.**_  
One more spoon of cough syrup now _**

Mabel managed to put one more in before everything went dark. Before she started to slip away.

**_One more spoon of cough syrup now_**

Right after Mabel lost consciousness, Dipper got the door to unlock and by the time he opened the door, he thought it was already too late.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV~**

It just… happened. I wasn't excepting it. When I found her in there on the floor, I thought it was already too late, but she still had a pulse. It was very slow and faint, but she was still alive. I pulled out my phone and immediately called 911. After that, I needed to find someone who was here in the shack. Grunkle Stan and Soos were out running errands or something like that. I could only hope was that Wendy was still here. I ran down stairs and into shop, where I found Wendy waiting at the cash resgister as always.

"Wendy!" I yelled once I saw her. I didn't give her any time to responed, "Mabel- Mabel…" I stopped to catch my breath, "Mabel is in the bathroom passed out on the floor. She- she- she…" I couldn't say it.

"Wait. Mabel passed out. Was there any blood? Did you check for blood?" she was clearly just as panicked as I was.

"No. No blood. I think she- I think she-"

"You think she…"

"I think she attempted…"

Wendy looked at me, almost as if she knew what I was going to say.

"suicide…" she finished the sentence for me. I nodded in response.

"I called 911," I informed her

"No 911 will take too long, we need to take her to the nearest hospital now!" she hollered. She went upstairs to get Mabel with me following close behind

"What should I do?" I asked in a soft worried tone. She looked at me. She could see just how much I wanted to help my sister.

"Call your uncle and your parents. Call the police too. I need to get Mabel to the hospital ASAP!" Wendy was starting to stress out. She was worried that she wouldn't make it to the hospital in time.

Before I could answer, I heard a siren outside. The ambulance was here. I ran downstairs to get the paramedics. I guided them up stairs and into the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Wendy asked in a concerned tone.

"Hard to say," one of the paramedics explained, "she's still breathing and she has a pulse, but we'd have to take her in just to be sure. It's possible she's in a coma."

I couldn't believe it. She was always so sweet, so innocent. She was always so happy. Why did she do this? The paramedic rolled her out on a gurney. I watched as they tried to keep her alive. Wendy and I were allowed to ride in the back of the ambulance, but Wendy decided to just meet them at the hospital. After the back doors to the ambulance closed, they drove away; Mabel with them. I felt my heart sink. It fell like an apple on a tree.

Wendy and I decided to go back inside. Wendy wanted to get a few things before we left. It gave me time to call Grunkle Stan and my parents. Stan was concerned, but still remained calm. He said he would meet us at the hospital. My parents freaked out. They said they would be coming up to Gravity Falls as soon as they could. I think I even heard our mom start to cry. After that, I went into the bathroom to see if I left anything in there. There wasn't anything of mine but I found a piece of paper. I picked it up, looked at it, and couldn't believe what I saw.

I gasped "Oh no," I mumbled in shock. It was Mabel's suicide note, and what was on it was useful information. Enough information for vengeance form deep within my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun… What's on the note? Is Mabel okay? What is Dipper planning on doing? Keep reading to find out. God, that chapter took forever to write. I ended with a cliff hanger for a reason. I want you guys to keep reading. And for those of you who are wondering if Mabel is dead or not, well, without giving too much away, not exactly. Just keep reading. I hope to update in a couple of days. I'm not extremely busy this week so… yeah. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people! Yay I'm on fall break! There is going to be another update in about a day or two. I can almost 100% guarantee that. Anyhow, I have gotten a ton of reviews about the last chapter. Most of them are about hoping Mabel isn't dead and how Dipper is going to need a gun or something. Some of you are probably wondering what was on that note. Well, you're about to find out. I actually took time to write a note. I don't know if this chapter is going to give you guys a break from all the emotions. It's not going to be as depressing or deep as the last one, but you never know…**

**Now… ON WITH THE STORY…**

* * *

**Minor Warning: Dipper will be very furious in this chapter and in a few chapters to come. Be aware that some of these next few chapters, including this one, may include some mild language that involves some cussing from Dipper. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Dipper's POV~ **

_To whoever is reading this right now, I'm probably long gone now. Dipper, if you're reading this right now I just wanted to let you know that you are a great brother. I hope that after this you'll be able to carry on with life. Dipper, please tell mom and dad that none of this was their fault. I know that they're probably crying, but this wasn't their fault. They were the best. I honestly couldn't ask for a better family. Grunkle Stan, please know that I had a great time spending the past couple summers with you. You may seem like a cold man with no soul, but I know that you are a better person. I know that you love Dipper and I deep down. And finally, Wendy and Soos... thank you guys for being great friends. Soos, thank you for just being awesome and fun to be around. Wendy, thank you for always being so chill and laid back. I know all of you guys will miss me, and I know most of you guys are crying right now, but just know none of you are at fault. I love all of you guys. I wish someone would teach Pacifica a lesson. Someone who can be taken more seriously than me. I love you and will miss you all. Thank you for giving me a great life._

_-Mabel_

I still can't believe this. I just don't want to believe that she's so close to being gone. I don't want her to leave. She deserves better than this. This was all Pacifica. I just want to murder that bitch. I want to strangle her until she can't breathe, and beat the living shit out of her until she bleeds to death. I don't care if it means going to prison. I don't care what the consequences are; I want to avenge my sister. My sister. Mabel. Why does everything go back to her? I can't stop thinking about her.

Wendy and I are on the way to the emergency room to see Mabel. My parents called me up again to tell me how close they were to Gravity Falls. I feel so bad for them. Their blaming themselves for all this. If anything, it's my fault. I should've followed Mabel even though she didn't want me to. I should've been in the town to comfort her. I know that something happened in town because Pacifica was involved, and I know Pacifica was involved because Mabel mentioned her in the note. It had to have been Pacifica who caused all this. I just miss Mabel so much.

Most of the drive to the hospital was silent. Wendy knew that I didn't want to talk, and she obviously respected that, but eventually, someone had to talk.

"So Dipper…," Wendy started but didn't know what to say. After a few seconds I decided to speak.

"Why do these things always happen to the innocent people?" I said more in the form of grief than a question.

Wendy briefly looked at me with sorrow. She could see how much pain I was in.

"If only I was there," I continued; feeling guilty as ever, "none of this would've happened. She would still be here."

"Dipper, don't take the blame for it," Wendy tried to reassure me, "There wasn't much you would've been able to do anyway. Mabel wasn't happy, and there was nothing you could do to make her better. Even if you tried talking to her, she still would've refused to talk. She was miserable Dipper."

"But why did she have to do what she did!?" I yelled. Wendy stopped the car. We were at the hospital now, and I was on the verge of sobbing by then.

"I don't know Dipper," Wendy said looking down, "I just don't know."

I started crying. I was bawling like a baby, and thank god Wendy was there to comfort me. It had been a tough day for everyone, and Wendy knew that it had been the worst for me. We went into the hospital. I was afraid of what news the doctors would bring to me.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

The poor guy was probably having the worst day ever. His sister yelled at him, then she went out and did god only knows what, and then she comes home and tries to kill herself. Hard to believe all that happened in one day. Mabel must've been miserable for a long time now. If only I knew whose fault it was. I sweat as soon as I find out I'll… calm yourself Wendy. One person needs to stay calm in this situation. I just feel so bad for Dipper. He loves his sister, I've known that since the day I first met them, but now he has to deal with this because some bitch led Mabel to her death.

The doctor comes out and gives us the good and bad news. I guess it's beneficial that there's good news. In fact, I think Dipper could use it.

"The good news is, she's not dead," was the first thing the doctor informed us of, "however, she's in a coma."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked. I suppose it's better to have her in a coma than it is to have her dead, but I wanna know if there's a down side to it.

"Well, that's the bad news," the doctor answered, "you see she's in a coma, and she's lucky to only be in a coma, but the bad news is we don't know if or when she will wake up. She should wake up, but there is still the chance of her, you know, letting go."

Dipper began to sob even harder. He must've felt like the whole world was crumbling before him. He was about to lose, not just his sibling, but his twin. The other half of him. I've never seen siblings who have been so close to each other. These two brought out the best of each other. He couldn't lose her, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"We will try everything we can," the doctor tried to reassure us, "but the only thing that we can really do right now is wait."

"Thank you, Doctor," I showed him that I understood he was doing his best. In fact, the only thing anyone could do was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV~**

When the doctor told us that she was only in a coma, I was so thankful, but then he said it was unknown when she was going to wake up. I was crushed. What was I going to do without Mabel? Oh how I wish I could've done more to help her. I need to get back at Pacifica, but I just can't do it. I don't think I have the mental strength to do anything anymore. When Mabel attempted suicide, I felt like I was slipping away with her.

I almost had no will to move on anymore. What if I never see Mabel again? What if I never get to hear the sound of her sweet little voice and her adorable laugh? What if I never see her make a new sweater? What if I never get to feel that feeling I get when she's happy? I know sometimes we bicker, but we still love each other. And our parents. They'll be crushed if Mabel doesn't pull though. I can just hear them now. Our mother crying and screaming "why" and our father trying to stay strong, but tears start streaming down his face. They'd probably even be more protective of me since one of their "babies" is on the edge of death. I can see just how much pain they'd be in. The entire Pines family is in a time of great need.

I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if Mabel died. I just want everything to end. I want everything to just stop and rewind. I want the chance to start all over again. Maybe, just maybe, I would get it right. I was so deep in thought; I didn't even notice Wendy was trying to tell me something.

"Come on Dipper, don't you want to go see Mabel?" I snapped me out of my trance. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"We can see Mabel?" I shouted like my life depended on it. I barely even gave Wendy the time to nod when I dragged her towards the room Mabel was in.

We walked into the room and I saw her there. I didn't even recognize her. She had all these tubes attached to her. She had a mask on her face to help her breath. She wasn't in her sweater that she was in earlier today. Instead she was in a hospital gown. Everything else that I loved about her was there, except for her beautiful chocolate eyes. I wish I could see those little orbs again, but her eyes are closed, shielding the beauty that is always there. But she looked happier. She looked like she was almost at peace. She looks kind of like she is waiting for her hero to come, and avenge her.

It was then that I realized what I needed to do. I needed to get revenge on Pacifica. For Mabel. But I can't do it. I just don't have the strength I usually do. I don't.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of it. I'm kinda disappointed about the way the last couple paragraphs turned out, but I'll let you guys decide. Please review and tell me what you think. I should have the next chapter up in a day or two, but only if you guys review. I hope that chapter gave you guys a little break from all the emotions. Things are going to get emotional again soon, so just a heads up. Oh yeah and I put up a poll on my profile, if you guys could please look at that and give me your vote, it's for one of my future stories, please look at it, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again people! I had something to do today. I was at a friend's house all day. I had fun and all, but I'm happy to be at home writing again. Anyway, back to the story. So I've had a lot of reviews about killing Pacifica. You guys are all excited now. And I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter and the other chapters after this. This chapter is going to contain another song. Yeah, I'm kinda big with song fics. Most of my inspiration comes from music, and sometimes I have to let that inspiration into my stories. Most of the songs that you will see in my fan fics are Coldplay and Greyson Chance. Those two are huge inspirations, but you'll still see other artists, too. This song is a Coldplay song. You'll know which one once you see it. Also this chapter is going to be entirely from Dipper's POV.**

**So brace yourselves. This is a very important chapter, but you guys might like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We've been through this already. I don't own Gravity Falls; Disney and Alex Hirsch do.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Dipper's POV~**

I was brought back to the Mystery Shack. My parents still weren't here. I didn't know what to do any more. Everyone was upset. Even Grunkle Stan, the most heartless and cheap person in the world, was hurt. Mabel had touched a lot of people, and the worst part for most of those people is that they didn't even know they were so close. Now everyone has a heart ache.

No one knows who did it. No one but me. It's up to me to end all of this, but I can't find the strength to pull through. Maybe I should do what Mabel did. She had a good idea; just end it all before things get worse. I just have to… NO! I can't! I have to at least pull through life; even if I can't get back at Pacifica. Mabel would want me to. Plus, I have to think about the rest of my family. They would be crushed if both of the twins were lost. I just can't do that to them. Not to my family or friends.

Strange thing is even the townspeople, who gave Mabel dirty looks, felt terrible. They should. But I can't blame them as much as I blame Pacifica. Oh that name. Every time I hear it, every time I think of it; I just want to tear the world apart. I hated her before, but now… she just better watch her back. But I can't do it. I just can't get revenge for this. I don't know how to do it without using violence. That's the problem. You can't get revenge for something like this without violence. This is something I've never felt before. I've never had this before. This is the probably the first time, and dear god is it big. This is the biggest dilemma I've ever had.

**(A/N: Here comes the song. This is still Dipper's POV)**

**_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need_**

I try. All the time. But it's never enough. And this time… it cost me something I love.

**_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_**

I can't do anything without her. I just don't feel right without her. It's all because of that bitchy rich girl in town. None of this would've happen if it weren't for her.

**_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace_**

She was family. And now I'm at the risk of losing her. And I won't be able to get her back. I just want to lock myself away in some lonely closet and never come out.

**_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_**

Life is always challenging us, right? And we all need to pull through it and carry on because you know that's what your loved ones would want, right?

**_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_**

Mabel, I wish I could help you. I wish I could save you. I wish that I could bring you back to me. Everything is better with you.

**_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_**

I don't want to accept it. I don't want to believe that she's almost gone.

**_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_**

Should I really? Should I really try to get my revenge on Pacifica? Maybe then Mabel will feel at peace. Dead or alive.

**_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_**

I feel a stronger will now. A strong will to destroy that girl who killed my sister. I don't want to have to do it, but it seems like the right thing to do after Mabel's…incident.

**_Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._**

But Mabel… just know that I won't ever let you go. You're something special and I can't let that go no matter what. Mabel… you changed me. In a good way. You turned me into a much better me.

**_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._**

Mabel I know you were hurt. I wanted to help you, but you were afraid I wouldn't understand. Mabel wherever you go, I promise I won't do what you did. I'll pull through any torture… for you. I'll put up with any harassment thrown at me… for you. I know that's what you'd want.

**_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_**

Mabel, I'll fix this. I'll do anything it takes to get you back. Mabel just know that… I'll always love you.

And so I decided what I had to do. I had to put up with the torture of Pacifica. I had to do this. For Mabel. I had to get revenge on Pacifica, and put an end to her bullying days for good…

* * *

**A/N: I can't imagine how many of you were waiting for him to say that. I know this might not be very long, but it was only supposed to be a chapter about Dipper's dilemma and him deciding what he needed to do. So that should get most of you guys hyped up for the next chapter. The song I used, for those of you who don't know, was "Fix You" by Coldplay. Anyway, tune in next time for a very angsty and angry Dipper. It will be very fun to read. Oh and Soos might be in the next chapter, but he'll definitely be in a future chapter, so get excited for him and Wendy because they are going to be awesome. I should have another update possibly tomorrow. Please review. **

**P.S. Keep in mind that the poll on my profile will be open until I'm done with this story so please vote it will help me with my next story. Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm kinda on a tight schedule because I have the morning to do what I want and then I have to eat lunch and leave with my sister to the art museum. Then I have swimming almost right after that. I'm pretty much gonna be gone from lunch to dinner. So I have to hurry up and write this story, but hopefully it will still be good. Thank you everyone for the reviews. You all sound excited to see Pacifica die. At the end of the last chapter you saw that Dipper was getting really pissed. Well this chapter won't include Pacifica, but it will include an even more pissed Dipper. Yep, most likely some cussing. He will be very dark. This chapter is going to include the parents, so brace yourselves for some heavy moments. So here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. It belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch.**

**Chapter 6**

**~Dipper's POV~**

I went back to the hospital the next day. It's been two days since she was brought to the hospital. Our parents were almost here. I wasn't ready to see them. I knew they would be crushed. I had heard my mother's screams and cries in my dreams. I haven't been able to sleep because of all this. And my father. I could tell that he was trying not to cry, but tears slipped out any way. Wait till they actually see Mabel.

The room was silent, of course Mabel and I were the only ones in there, but it felt like there should've been something else. If she were awake, there would be more talking. And I would be a much happier person. But she wasn't awake, and the room remained silent. Wendy and Soos brought me to the hospital, but thought I needed to be alone for a while. They told me they'd let me know when my parents were here.

I sat there. All alone. With the brutal company of silent Mabel. It just… wasn't right. The balance of the world was thrown off. At least that's how everything felt in my world. I was disturbed when I heard the door open behind me, and I heard some sorrowful voices behind me. I turned around and saw my parents. They were both an emotional wreck. My mother came up and hugged me tight. Not that I had a problem with it. I needed the comfort of a family member.

"Oh Dipper you're still here!" my mom pretty much screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked in a calm tone; I didn't want to act panicked because that would cause my parents to stress out even more.

"We thought you would do the same," it was my father who spoke this time. He was much more calm, "We thought that you were so upset about your sister that you decided to follow her actions."

"No," I told them, a hint of sorrow in my voice, "No, I'm still here. I would never do that," I looked over to Mabel, "Not to you guys. Not to Mabel."

At the mention of her name, they both looked at her. They had the same reaction I had when I first saw her there. They didn't even recognize her as their daughter. This caused a river of tears to stream down our mom's face and our dad to finally lose it. They were crushed. I couldn't stand to see them this way. Between seeing my parents in this horrible state and seeing Mabel so close to death, I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to let it out, but I couldn't. I had to save my anger for Pacifica. I still cried. I cried like I was a baby, I felt like a baby again. All curled up in my mother's arms crying. I wanted Mabel to wake up right now and ask us why we were crying. Then we would look up at her, amazed, and just hug her and never let go. But it's not happening. Instead, I'm crying with my mom while my dad is pacing back and forth thinking with an angered look on his face. That's when he came up with an idea I didn't even think he could do.

"That's it!" he yelled. My mom and I looked up at him. He was filled with anger and grief, "I am going to sue this town for everything they have. I don't care how many people were responsible for this; I have almost had it with this town. I'm filing a lawsuit the second I walk out of this hospital!"

I looked over to my mother. There is no way she was going to let him do this. But I was wrong. I saw her give a curt nod of approval. That's when he sat down next to her and tried his best to stop her crying, but we all knew it was no use.

I had to get revenge on Pacifica. I just had to. Maybe I should tell my parents that it was all her fault. That she was the reason Mabel was here. The reason we were all here.

"Mom, Dad. I need to tell you something," they looked at me with a little hope and a hint of shock, "I know who caused this."

"Who?!" my dad yelled. He wasn't mad at me; he was just really excited to know.

"Well, there's this girl in town. She's kinda… mean and… a bully," my parents were listening intently. I continued, "She was always rude to people, especially Mabel, and it never bothered Mabel until now. And that's why Mabel's here."

My mom started to get angry and my dad was now furious, "What's this girl's name?" he asked trying to remain calm.

I gulped. I hated her name and I did not want to say it. But my dad needed it, "Pacifica Northwest…" I said quietly, but clearly. It was enough for my father to hear.

"The Northwest family. I'll file a lawsuit towards them," he said; getting more and more furious every second. That's when my parents said they wanted me to go home and get some rest. I would've argued to stay, but I needed the sleep, and left.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

There has been so much stress on the Pines family lately. Out of everyone though, I think Dipper had the most stress. No one had been closer to Mabel than him. They were twins; they felt each other's emotions. Dipper must feel so much pain right now. He's been acting weird. I don't know what he's planning, but it has to be something dangerous. Greif sometimes causes you to do the dumbest things. If only I knew what he was up to, maybe I could stop him before he does something stupid. Whatever he's doing, I'll be watching him. I've got my eye on him like a hawk.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV~**

I want to kill that girl! She ruined my life, well, forever. I blame her for the suicide of Mabel. Of course, Mabel didn't have to commit suicide, but Pacifica was pushing her to the limits. She's a total bitch! I need to find a way to get my revenge on her. What should I do? I could beat her half to death. No, that's not me, plus I could get into a lot of trouble for that. I could shoot her. All I'd need is one of Grunkle Stan's guns. But everyone would be able to hear it. I could stab her. But they would suspect me almost right away. I could poison her. That's definitely an option to keep in mind. It would be quick and if I put it in her food or something, you could suspect anyone.

All of these ideas are ways of killing her. I don't think it would be enough to just kill her. I think it would be better to take something from her. Let her live life with guilt and regret. Maybe I could do both. Maybe I could let her feel so guilty and then… BAM… end her with poison. I don't know. I'll think of something, but for now I need to keep it low. Wendy's been watching me closely lately. She must know I'm up to something. I just wish this whole thing was over, and Mabel would just wake up.

* * *

**A/N: ARRRGGGG! That chapter sucked! Well, I guess you could consider it a side chapter. What I mean by that is it's not exactly a part of the main plot, but it kinda gives information on future chapters. That's kinda what it turned into. I kinda had writer's block for this, but I had a feeling I should include the parents before Dipper does something extremely stupid. Oh but I have great ideas for the next chapter. The next chapter will be much better and much better written. *Heavy sigh* I was listening to Coldplay a lot while writing this. I'm not even a huge Coldplay fan. I was listening to "Viva La Vida" and "The Scientist" two songs that make me think of Gravity Falls and Doctor Who… kinda weird. Anyway, please review. And remember I will have a poll up on my profile until I'm done with this story, so please check that out if you haven't already. Thank you, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I give to you another chapter! I actually hope to have two chapters finished today. Believe it or not, this story actually only has 4 to 5 chapters left, and one of those chapters will be the epilogue, so let's hope Mabel wakes up soon! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed! I think all of you told me that the last chapter didn't suck and it was actually really good. Thank you guys so much. It's things like this that gets me pumped and writing some more. So thank you once again, and enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch.**

**Chapter 7**

**~Wendy's POV~**

Dipper and I had gone out to eat that night. He refused to go back to the hospital, but everyone else wanted to stay, so I was left to watch over him. We were sitting in the diner just eating and talking. It was pretty empty in there. Not many costumers. There were about five other people in there. Two of those people were waitresses. Now was a perfect time to figure out exactly wait Dipper was up to. Maybe I would find out why Mabel did what she did. Maybe Dipper knows why. Dipper and Mabel have such a close relationship; it's very possible that he knows what caused all this commotion.

He sat there and ate. He seemed to be happier than he has the past few days. I really didn't want to disturb the little amount of happiness that was deep down inside him, but I needed to talk with him about this sooner or later. It was now or never.

"So Dipper…" I started the conversation, "how's life been? You know other than the whole… incident that happened."

He hesitated a little, and the little patch of happiness had clearly died. "Not much. Just a lot of… thinking," he answered; his voice sounded dull and… there was something else too. I was somewhere in the back of my mind; somewhere I could just barely reach. I shook it off. I had to keep the conversation going.

"Thinking about what?" I asked, trying not to be too suspicious.

"Just… things," he wasn't giving me anything I needed to know.

"Like…"

"Uhhh-"

"Come on dude. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He made me pinky swear. Something I haven't done in a long time, but anything to just know what he was thinking about.

"Ok dude, now tell me," I almost forced him to tell me.

"I know why Mabel… attempted," he said in almost a faint whisper.

"Why?" I was dying to know. I was finally making progress.

He signaled for me to come closer. He really didn't want anyone to know. "Pacifica Northwest…" his voice was so quiet at that point; I don't think he could even hear himself very well. Unfortunately, I heard what he said. Pacifica. I hated that spoiled rotten bitch. In fact, more than half the town hated her, but most of those people feared her too. Mabel must've been one of those people. Too many people have suffered from that girl, and now it has almost cost a life. There must be more to this. I needed Dipper to tell me more.

"Why am I not surprised?" I responded.

"I know! It's pretty obvious who caused it. I can't believe no one has figured it out yet," he said as he took a sip of his soda.

"It's because if people are afraid to believe it's her," I told him, "everyone is afraid of her."

"Everyone but me," I couldn't believe what he was saying. I mean I've never been scared of Pacifica, but I have the brains to not mess with her. Anyone who's had the guts to face her in the past, has ended up fearing her and never coming in contact with her ever again.

"What are you planning Dipper?"

"I want revenge. I want her to suffer the way Mabel did. The way I did. The way everyone in this town has suffered for the past several years," he was hot with anger; clearly about to burst any second, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but once I do. Just know that it won't be pretty."

"Dipper calm down-"

"I can't! Not when my sister's in the hospital about to die any minute! Not when the bitch who caused all this is still out there probably laughing at some kid who she just bullied! Not when there is so much going on that it all flies around in your head and won't stop!"

I felt sorry for the poor guy. I couldn't even begin to relate to what he was going through. But I could still be there for him, and help him get through this without doing anything stupid. I let out a heavy but calm sigh. I better calm him down before people start to get worried about his sanity.

"Look Dipper," he looked up at me with his sad, watery eyes, "I know this is tough for you, but revenge isn't going to get you anywhere. It's not going to get your sister out of the hospital any sooner. I understand your really upset right now, anyone would be in a situation like this, but you can't go around letting you anger out on anyone. Trust me Dipper. It will get better."

He sniffled and let out a few sobs, but after that we finished eating and left the diner.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV~**

I tried to let what Wendy told me about revenge sink in, but it wouldn't. I wanted to get back at Pacifica so bad, but Wendy was probably right. Revenge isn't going to get me anywhere. I trust Wendy, but I also trust my instincts. And right now, they're telling me two different things. My instincts are telling me to get revenge, but Wendy is telling me to calm down and forget about revenge. This is all just another dilemma. Last time I had a dilemma, the darker side won. This time the darker side has won again. I need to trust my instincts. Maybe I should get revenge. In fact, it's what Mabel would want, right?

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

I needed to keep my eye on Dipper. Just in case he didn't get my message about revenge. But I couldn't watch over him all the time. I needed help. Someone who would be willing to watch Dipper, and occupy him while I'm busy. The only person I could think of at the top of my mind was Soos. Soos seemed to be here all the time, and he and Dipper get along quite well. He may not be the best person to ask for help, but he's the best we've got right now. I find Soos in living room watching TV. I could've sworn he was supposed to be working, but I wasn't the boss, so why should I care?

"Soos," I didn't even say it that loudly and he still freaked out.

"I wasn't just watching TV," he was totally panicking, "I was working this whole time. Please don't tell Mr. Pines."

"Don't worry about," I assured him that I wasn't going to turn him in, "I just need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" he asked. The thing about Soos was he always listened.

"Can you please help me look after Dipper," I asked him, "I can't tell you exactly what he wants to do, but he's been kinda a grief-stricken idiot lately, and we need to look after him at all times."

"Ok. I can do that," Soos seemed relieved that I didn't say something else, "but I don't want to go to the hospital with him."

"Thanks. Make sure he doesn't go out on his own. He might go mad."

I walked away, happy that I had help, but worried about what might happen if either of us fails to keep Dipper supervised.

What if he decides to sneak out and do something terrible? What if he gets in trouble for something I could've stopped? I can't stop thinking about it because from this moment until we find out where Mabel will go, I'm responsible for him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That chapter was a lot of Wendy. I didn't really intend to make it mostly from her point of view, but I think it turned out better with Wendy. Now my back hurts from slouching so much and for so long. I was just so comfortable. Anyway, I have a new poll up that is similar to the other one I had, but it's different, so please look at that. I kinda want to know how many people would read my next story and what the reactions might be like. Please review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people. I've been so busy. And now my sister's friends are at my house! There's like six of them! That's seven annoying people at my house now! But they just left for mini golf, so now I can write and think straight. Anywho, I'm going to get right into the story now. Nothing you really need to know except this chapter, well this is the moment most of you have been waiting for. I have kept you waiting long enough. You guys finally get to see Dipper at his worst. This chapter will be intense. And this chapter might be pretty long.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. It belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch.**

**Chapter 8**

**~Dipper's POV~**

I want to get out of here. I want to end this animal-like rage inside of me. But I can't get out. They're watching me like hawks. I don't even know what I'm gonna do. I don't have a plan like I usually do. I just want to get out there and torture that girl till she bleeds to death. I want to watch her die. I want other people to watch her die, like I might have to watch my twin sister, one of the most important people in my life, die right in front of me! I want her to feel Mabel's pain! I want her to feel my family's pain! Imagine how much better life would be for the entire town if she wasn't here to torment every single person she sees.

I was so mad I kicked an object to the other side of the room with enough force to take out an eye. I don't even know what I kicked I was so blind with anger. Whatever it was, it was enough to get someone's attention because Wendy and Soos came in when they heard the noise.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Wendy franticly asked me.

"I'm fine! I'm just really upset right now," I was trying to remain calm, but my anger has been so hard to control lately.

I haven't been to the hospital in a week and a half because I refused to go and see Mabel not wake up! I didn't want to see her body in that hospital bed remain motionless! I didn't want to see my fellow family members with their tears and blind hope! It was all just too painful. I wanted the whole world to just go away and Mabel come back to me. I wonder what's going through her mind right now as she's in a coma if there is anything going through her mind other than to stay alive. Oh Mabel everything goes right back to you.

"Dipper it'll be alright. Mabel wake up in no time and everything will go back to normal," Wendy tried to comfort me.

"But it's been almost two weeks and she still hasn't woken up. What if she never does? What if she ends up dying? What if I have to live the rest of my life without her? Do you know how hard that would be!?" I realized I had raised my voice. Wendy and Soos looked at me with a hint of shock in their eyes. I lowered my voice, but I ended up crying at that point, "I don't want to have to live that kind of life," I cried to Wendy, and let out a series of heavy sobs. She had pulled me into a tight hug. I started crying into her chest staining her shirt with tears, but she didn't seem to care. The only thing she really seemed to care about was my sanity.

"It's okay. No one wants to have to live a life like that," she said with a quiet and soothing voice, "and you won't have to live a life like that. At least not with the help of your friends."

Wendy continued to comfort me. She stroked my head gently and hummed soothing tones in my ear. She calmed me down… a lot! After a few minutes she stopped, but that was okay… because I was already calm.

"Thanks Wendy. For everything," I had to thank her. She had helped me through this. She was someone I could always count on.

"Anytime kid," she told me letting out a little giggle, "I need to go to the hospital now. I want to see how Mabel's doing. Want to come with me?"

"No, but thanks anyway," I told her

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go and find out she only has so much longer to live. Or go there and find out she's already dead."

"Okay, well Soos will be here to watch you."

"Okay," and with that, she left.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere without you. Got it?" was the first thing I told Soos before I left.

"Got it," he promised.

"If he does, well someone is going to suffer. And that someone is going to most likely going to be Pacifica."

"Whoa, don't worry dude I got it."

"Okay, well I'm going now, and when I come back I exact to see Dipper here in the same spot he was just a second ago."

"The exact same spot?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Okay. Got it!"

"Alright. Well see yeah soon Soos!" I waved goodbye and went out to my car.

I wanted to see how bad Mabel was. I wanted to see if she had gotten any worse. The shack just wasn't the same without her. I missed her. A lot. I wish that bitch Pacifica would just die already. I know I shouldn't think that, but it's true. And I know almost everybody thinks it. Poor Mabel. Her death will possibly be caused by a snooty rich girl.

The car ride actually didn't take as long as I thought. Of course, no one was really out on the roads, so there was less traffic. I thought back to what Dipper said as I walked into the hospital. What if Mabel really does die today? What if she's already dead? What if she never wakes up? I can't even imagine what the life for Dipper and his family would be like. I shake it off and walk in with better thoughts.

When I walk into the room, I find who must be Dipper and Mabel's mother. She turns around and looks at me. I come up to her and she looks back at Mabel. No one else was in the room.

"If she was awake, she would've been excited to see you," her mother explained, "She loves you. She looks up to you."

"She's a very bright girl. She doesn't deserve to be here," I told her mother.

"I miss her. Not just now, but back home. When Dipper and she are here, I always miss them. Their always so far away and I can never sleep knowing they are so far away from me," she started to sob. I felt so bad for her, "But right now, I feel so much further away than ever. She's right in front of me, but I can't see her eyes or her smile. This isn't even her anymore. I feel so far from her."

"But you're not far from her. She's with you right now. In here," I put my hand over her heart. She gave me a smile. It was a very weak smile, but it was a smile.

"Thank you sweetie," she whispered, "You don't mind if I song to her do you? It would always calm her down and help her fall asleep when she was younger."

"I don't mind at all," I told her, "in fact, I want to sing with you."

"Okay," she agreed, "Just jump right in if you know it."

Then she started. She had a beautiful voice.

_I remember your bare feet, down the hallway_

_ I remember your little laugh_

I knew what she was singing, and I joined her.

_Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs_

_ I love you to the moon and back_

_ I remember your blue eyes looking into mine_

_ Like we had our own secret club_

_ I remember you dancing before bed time _

_ Then jumping on me waking up_

_ I can still feel you hold my hand_

_ Little girl_

_ And even the moment I knew_

_You fought it hard like an army guy_

_ Remember I _

_ Leaned in and whispered to you_

We were both getting a little emotional, but we continued.

_Come on baby with me were gonna fly away_

_ From here_

_You were _

_My best four years_

We had to stop because Mabel's mom was crying too hard, but I think singing really helped her. It helped me. It helped bring closer to this whole situation. I had a hoped that Mabel would wake up soon so I could say the same thing about her mother.

I sat there for the remainder of the time and listened to her mother cry.

**~Dipper's POV~**

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out there and do something. Something to Pacifica. I didn't know what to do, but I could just wing it. Think of something along the way; make it up as I go along. And Wendy wasn't here to watch me. Now might be the only chance that I have. Sneaking pass Soos shouldn't be that hard. No offense to Soos.

Soos was at the cash register in the shop. I had to find a different way out. I suppose I could jump out one of the windows on the ground floor. That sounds like a good idea. Right? I go to the kitchen, open the window, and hop out it. The landing was a little hard, but I was perfectly fine. Now to just go into town and find that dumb ass Pacifica. I will make her pay for what she did to Mabel.

I find her almost the minute I walk into town. She looks at me, but doesn't seem to show much care. She just continues gossiping with her friends about whatever. I walk up to her making sure she's aware of the angered look on my face.

"What do you want idiot?" she said as she turned to her friends and laughed.

"You did something very, very cruel to me. Do you know what it was?" I asked her in almost an intimidating way. She gave me a dirty looked. She sighed and ordered her friends to leave her.

"Does this have something to do with your sister? If it does, I'm terribly sorry for your loss," she sounded like she was being sarcastic more than sorry.

"This isn't a good time to joke with me Pacifica. You have taken something very important from me. Something I might never get back. And she's not dead yet. She's still in a coma. You should be lucky she still is in a coma," I made sure to make my point clear.

"Look Dipper Pines. I was simply putting sweet little Mabel out of her misery. She was an embarrassment to everyone including herself. It's better off this way. Hopefully, she'll go to a better place where people will tolerate her strange nature," she said before turning around and walking away. That was the last straw. I grabbed her by her shirt and forced her against the nearest wall.

"Keep in mind, that this is my _twin _sister you're talking about. The other one of me. The one who keeps me sane. The one who prevents me from doing stuff like this! Now you cause her to do all this and now she's in the hospital in a coma! She's no longer here to do all those things! You finish the puzzle!"

"I'm sorry Dipper! I really am sorry! I didn't mean for things to go this far! I really didn't! Mabel, I'm so sorry for all the pain and trouble I put you through! Please just let me go!"  
"You want me to show mercy!? Pacifica. I think we both know that I lost the will to do that a long time ago!"

Right when I was about to let myself lose it, someone stopped me. I couldn't believe I had let her down.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~ **

When I got home from the hospital I found Soos, but Dipper wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Soos where the hell is Dipper?" I asked him panicked.

"I thought he was in the other room," he responded just as panicked.

"He's not in there!"

"Oh no. Dude this is bad. Like _really _bad!"

"I know this is bad. But the important thing is we find him!"

"If I was Dipper right now, where would I be? Maybe he's finding someone or something to hit."

"Soos that's it! Dipper's probably in town. He's probably trying to do something to Pacifica!"

"He's what!? Oh we'll be in _so _much trouble if he does anything stupid!"

"That's why we need to leave right now and find him!"

Soos was the one who drove us there. He franticly drove into the town and there he was. Dipper Pines. At least it was his body. But I knew just as much as the next guy that wasn't the real Dipper that we all knew and loved. The real Dipper was much more stable. Much more sane. He wouldn't be so merciless like this. I got out of the car and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Dipper stop!" I screamed.

He looked at me. He dropped Pacifica once he saw me. He was filled with anger and regret.

"Look at what you've done to me!" Dipper yelled at Pacifica, "I'm a monster because of you!"

"Haven't we been through this already?" Pacifica cried as she coward against the wall, "I'm sorry about your sister. I didn't mean for things to get that bad!"

"Dipper!" I yelled running over to him before he swung his fist at Pacifica. I stopped him in just enough time, "Dipper stop! You can't do this! I know you're upset about Mabel, but this is not the way to go!"

"But she-"

"No _buts _Dipper! Think about it! This isn't you! You've become so… so controlled by your anger you aren't even Dipper Pines anymore. What happened to that Dipper I met a couple of years ago? That first summer you came here? Where is he now? Think about it Dipper! Would Mabel really want you to do this?"

He looked down at his feet. He felt guilty. "I guess she wouldn't want me to," he said ashamed.

"No she wouldn't. You know your sister better than anyone. The real you does, but it's clear to be the anger-stricken you doesn't. What happened Dipper? What caused you to act this way?"

"I was so lost without her. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't sleep. She didn't just hold my sanity and my mercy. She was my sanity and mercy. She was my happiness. She kept me from ever acting this way. And I've never lost her like this before. That's why I've never been this way."

I was happy that he had finally decided to reflect on himself. I hope it helped him. "I've heard that there are different steps to the process of grief. The first one is denial. You don't want to believe your loved one is gone, you think you're only dreaming. Once you realize it's true, you can't hold back. You lose it, Dipper. That's the depression and anger phase. You feel so lost and upset you begin to blame yourself for this whole mess, and then you blame the world. The final step is acceptance. You aren't over the loss of you loved one, but you finally realize that there's nothing you can do. You move on, but you don't forget. I think you have finally accepted that your sister is almost gone."

"Thanks Wendy. Again," he said giving me a weak smile.

"Now get in the car. You need to get back to the shack and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow," he gave me a confused look, "Your mom wants you to go to the hospital tomorrow and see Mabel. She's hoping for something to happen tomorrow, and she wants you there to see it."

He nodded in approval and walked to the car. Soos had guided him into the car making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. I told Soos I would be there in a minute.

"Now for you," I pointed at Pacifica, "You better watch your mouth. The next time you mess with either of the Pines kids I swear it won't end well for you. I hope you're happy that your bullying has almost cost a life because I could any day now."

I ended the conversation there and walked back to the car. We were all worn out and exhausted. We were all just ready for everything to end so we could go to bed and relax. Unfortunately, there's still the events tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe, we'll find out what will happen, and things will take a turn for the better.

* * *

**A/N: That was the longest chapter I think I've ever typed. 13 pages! That's definitely the most I've ever typed. Anyway, I didn't mean to use the song, but I did because I was listening to it at the time and I thought it fit in with the story. The song is the first verse and chorus of the song Ronan by Taylor Swift. I might've changed one or two lyrics, but it still has the same meaning. Last thing before I check out for the night, well actually I might start the next chapter, but before I go I just want you to know that the next chapter is going to be pretty intense too. But it will be the last emotionally intense chapter of the story. Yes, unfortunately, this story is almost over. But I will be writing another story soon, and if you guys could take that new poll I have up, that would help me think of ideas for my next story. That's all. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok there are two more chapters after this. Yeah, I know it might be hard to believe but everything must come to an end. Speaking of endings, let's hope Mabel wakes up soon. The story is almost over hopefully she'll wake up. This chapter isn't going to be as long as the last one, but it will be equally intense. There will be another song in this chapter. Yay! Enough talking let's get straight to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Disney and Alex Hirsch do. I do not own the song "Purple Sky" either, that song belongs to Greyson Chance.**

**Chapter 9**

**~Dipper's POV~**

I never stopped to think of the monster I became. What would I ever do if Mabel saw me like this? I don't want her to see the dark side of me. Of course I wouldn't have acted this way if she was still here. God damn it Mabel I wish you would just wake up. It hurts too much without you here. Mom and Dad miss you; I miss you. I want you back. And I want the real you back. The Mabel that I used to know. The Mabel that was sweet and kind to everyone. The Mabel that never really cared about what people would say about her. I want my sister. It's too hard to handle anything without you.

Wendy takes me to the hospital the moment I wake up. I barely have time to get into some clothes and brush my teeth and hair before I'm ushered out the door. She drops me off at the hospital and makes sure I actually go in and not just wait out front or in the waiting room. I haven't been here in a while. It brings back memories though. Memories of what has happened so far this summer. Memories I'd rather not remember.

When I walk into the room, I find my parents. They seem disappointed at the results they are getting so far. It's been almost two weeks and she's still not awake. I start to wonder if she ever will wake up. I wish I didn't have to be here to find out the results.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad," I greeted them. I didn't want to disturb their moment, but I think they were glad to know I came.

"You came," my dad said, "we didn't know if you would. You haven't been here most of the time."

"Of course I came," I told him, "I want to see Mabel. Even though I don't want to possibly see her… die, I still came to talk to her."

"What do you mean talk to her?" my mom asked still crying. She must've been crying every single day Mabel was in a coma.

"Mom, Dad, can I have some alone time with Mabel?" I asked them. My dad nodded right away, but my mom seemed hesitant. She probably hasn't left Mabel's side in forever, but she agreed and they walked out of the room. I took a seat next to the bed. This was going to feel weird at first, but it might work.

"Mabel. If you can hear me right now, just know that," I paused for a moment trying to pull myself together, "I love you. And I hope that whatever road you choose to take, you know that I always loved you and I wanted to help you through this," I couldn't tell if it was working, but I continued anyway. I needed to get this off my chest, "Mabel, if you don't wake up, I'm sorry. I should've helped you. If you don't wake up Mabel, your family will miss you dearly, but you will never be forgotten. Mabel you shined a little light on all of us. Mabel, I loved you for you. I loved all the crazy things you did and said. You really brought out the better side of me. Mabel, I loved all the sweaters you made. They showed everyone who you were, and they were full of love. Mabel, if you don't wake up, I'm going to go insane. I've already shown signs of insanity with you in a coma. I can't imagine how bad it will be if you actually die. So I'm sitting here next to you today to tell you, Mabel, please wake up." I waited patiently to see if it would work.

* * *

**~Mabel's POV (A/N: this doesn't necessarily mean she will wake up) ~**

It was hard to tell what was going through my mind. I had been completely out of it for God only knows how long. I think someone's talking to me. I think it's… wait am I able to hear the world or is someone using telepathy to talk to me. The only person you can really do that is… Dipper! What's he saying? Did he just say he'd go insane if I die? He can't Dipper's the nicest and most sane guy I know, and I'd know I lived my whole life with him. Wait, he's saying something else. I think he said I bring out the better in him. That's why he would go insane. I'm what keeps him balanced. He says he's already lost all sense of sanity with me in a coma. What happened? How did he lose it? Was anyone hurt? I want to wake up, but my body refuses. I still feel so weak. Oh Dipper, if you can hear me, know that I want to wake up, but I just can't.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV(here comes the song)~**

**_Purple skies and violet rainbows  
And all the angels passing by_**

_I wish for you to wake up. The whole family is counting on it Mabel. I wish I knew why you did this; why you felt this way._

**_With their words they try to break you  
But they can't shake you with all their lies_**

_You've never let anyone hurt you with their words. They try and try, but you're too strong for them. Why is it any different this time?_

**_Another day we will survive  
Another day is worth the fight_**

_Now, every day you're not dead, you're still in a coma I'm thankful. It's worth the torture and the pain to see that you still might have a chance of living._

**_Today we will rise  
We will walk the rainbows and take over the sky_**

_Show me that you're still okay Mabel. Together we're a better team. A stronger team._

**_Don't let them change you  
No  
'Cause you are beautiful just like the purple sky_**

_Don't change Mabel. I love you just the way you are. You're unique. You're different in a good way. You're beautiful._

**_Black mirrors with no reflection  
Broken hearts and rejection  
Record times make the sound that call the angels homeward bound_**

_I can't believe that you're almost gone. It's hard to live your whole life with someone and then they die right in front you at such a young age. But if you do go, I hope you go somewhere happy._

**_Another day we will survive  
Another day is worth the fight_**

_Every single day you live but don't wake up is in vain. The worst part is if you wake up, it was worth it, but if you don't it was all for nothing. The chances are no one wins._

**_Today we will rise  
We will walk the rainbows and take over the sky_**

_I want to be with you. We can do anything together. We're better together than any other place._

**_Don't let them change you  
No  
'Cause you are beautiful just like the purple sky_**

_I sit there hoping you'll wake up. You're right there, but you're so far away. My beautiful sister might slip away from me today._

**_These are the words and these are the choices  
We are the children, we are the voices_**

_You have the power Mabel. You could make or break your family's hearts._

**_This is our life and these are the questions  
This is the time we're being tested_**

_What's next is up to you now. I hope that whatever you choose you're happy with. I will understand either way._

**_These are the words and these are the choices  
We are the children, we are the voices_**

_I'm tired of sitting here waiting for something to happen. I want you to just do something already. What will you do? Wake up or die?_

**_This is our life and these are the questions  
This is the time we're being tested_**

_I'm about to lose it. But I have to pull through. I now understand that this was something you once had to go through._

**_Oh  
Don't let them change you  
Oh  
'Cause you are beautiful just like the purple sky  
Oh  
You are beautiful_**

_I hope, whether you come back to me or go a separate way, you didn't let Pacifica change you. I hope you're still my twin sister Mabel. I hope you're still the girl I knew before this happened._

**_Tyler and Phoebe  
Eric and Billy  
We remember_**

_Mabel, you're not alone. There are other's just like you._

**_Megan and Raymond  
Seth and Justin  
We remember_**

_Who hated how they were being treated, but these guys didn't have the choice of life or death. They just died._

**_April and Brandon  
Matthew and Jared  
You're beautiful_**

_Your heart rate monitor started to speed up and your breathing picked up. I didn't know what was going on. That's when I was scared._

**_Meredith and Jeffery  
Zack and Asher_**

_What happened next was something I couldn't believe… I didn't realize it was going to happen. That was when…_

**_We remember 'cause you're beautiful  
Just like the purple sky_**

_You woke up. _

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Those last three words probably caused some screams of happiness. I can tell you right now that those last three words made me want to cry. I knew it was going to happen, but when I typed it… I kinda freaked out. I'm shaking now. Anyway, yay happy ending to the chapter. Next chapter is going to give you a shock. After that is the epilogue which will be a little more calming and I hope that it will be a great end to the story. Please review. Hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah and time please take my new poll that I recently posted if you haven't already. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry it's been like a week since I last updated, I just had to go back to school this week. Halloween was fun. I got to spend a lot of time with my friends. Anyway, this story is almost done. I just need this chapter and possibly two more. I don't know if I'll have to split this chapter in half, but then I have the epilogue. I will be starting on my next story soon. I don't know exactly when; it might be this weekend if I have time and if I can think of a way to start it. I also have finals week and thanksgiving break coming up so I'll get a lot of time to read and write fanfiction, and spend time on other internet sites. Any who, this chapter is very important. This chapter is pretty much the end of the story and you finally get to see if Mabel is alive or not. Enough of me. People of , I give you the almost final chapter of the story "Just Like a Purple Sky"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10**

**~Dipper's POV~**

I started to panic at first. I thought this time it really was the end. Mabel's heart rate had increased and so had her breathing. I thought she was just getting ready to die. I had to get my parents to see this. Whatever it was, I know for a fact they would want to see it.

I ran out to get them. I was freaked out and had trouble opening the door. It seemed like it took forever to get to them, but I finally did, "Mom, Dad, get in here you need to see what's going on!"

They looked at me confused, but they must've noticed my panic because they came in almost immediately. When I turned around to look at Mabel, something was different. I didn't know what it was, but I felt peaceful. I felt like bawling like a little baby. There was so much I wanted to do that I just couldn't do. My parents were in just as much shock. None of us thought it would happen, but it did. I walked up to the bed to see your closed eyes. I had gotten there in just enough time to see them finally open. There they were. The eyes I thought I would never see again. I was shaking so much. I couldn't believe it! You were finally awake. Our parents had the same reaction. I could tell they were finally relieved to see you… awake.

"Mabel?" I said in a quiet whisper. "Mabel, are you still there?"

Her head turned slowly towards me. She was still very weak, but she was alive. That's all I cared about. "D—D—Dipper?"

I finally saw it. I saw Mabel again. Not just the physical her, but the real her deep down inside. The Mabel I've known all these years. The Mabel I wanted to see. Young, carefree, innocent, sweet Mabel. I wanted to jump around and yell out for everyone to her. I wanted to let everyone know that Mabel is back. That my sanity is finally back! Oh, I couldn't do anything knowing my sister was dying, but now I could do anything because she was here! I wanted to do so much, but I had to stay calm. I didn't want to stress Mabel back into a coma.

"Mabel…" I responded to her.

"W—What happened? Why are you guys so freaky? Why am I here? I can't remember anything," Mabel asked with a very weak, quiet voice.

"You tried to commit suicide and you went into a coma but you're okay now so everything is okay!" I was talking way to fast. I don't think Mabel understood exactly what I said. She looked at me with that tired gaze.

"O…kay," her voice was still very sweet. Although I missed her optimistic, loud voice, I was still happy to hear her talk.

"Mabel, you really are awake," our mom said, about to cry tears of joy. She pulled Mabel into a tight hug. "My little girl is finally awake! I missed you so much sweetie! Please never do that again! I don't want to go through that again!"

Mabel was still confused, but she promised mom that she would never do it again. Poor Mabel. She doesn't even remember why she is here. I guess I'll have to tell her the story, but I'll wait for her to recover a little more. She's still weak from her coma. She's probably still in a sleep zone, and not fully awake yet. I'll wait. Now it's just a matter of time until Mabel is ready to hear everything that has happened while she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**~Mabel's POV~**

When I woke up, I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Everyone acted like they hadn't seen me in months. I could hardly remember anything. I remembered my family and everything, but I didn't know what happened. One minute I black out, the next I'm here with a frantic family. What happened? Why was it such a big deal? How did I get here? How long was I out for? I wanted to know, but had almost no energy to ask. I was so tired. And confused.

The doctor came in about fifteen minutes after I woke up from whatever it was. That was the only thing I remembered for the past… I don't know how long. All I could remember was sleep and blackness. The doctor came in and was surprised I was awake, but also seemed relieved. He told my parents that I had to stay here for a few days to make a decent recovery. I didn't want to stay here, but every time I tried to get up, my head started throbbing. I guess it is better for me to stay here for a while.

Dipper was by far the happiest of everyone. He would always be there when I fell asleep, and was always there when I woke up. He never left my side those few days.

After two days, I was feeling better. I was able to stay awake longer, and sit up for short periods of time without my head killing me. It was then that I asked Dipper what happened. We were sitting in the room and he was talking to me about some weird experiences that he had while I was gone. We shared a few laughs and he smiled. I've never seen him smile like that before. It was so big and bright. I've never in my entire life seen him so happy.

"Dipper?" I said.

"Yeah Mabel?" he responded.

"What happened? Why am I here? Why were you guys so happy when I woke up? Was I out for very long?" when I said that the beautiful smile on his face disappeared. He had been holding this in for a while now.

"Mabel, that's a long story. I don't really want to have to tell it, but you deserve to know," he told me. He was in pain. I knew that moment when he had to tell me this, was going to be in vain for both of us, "Before any of this happened, you—you were acting strange. Like everything was meaningless to you. One day, you went out for a walk and you came back crying. I wanted to know what was going on, but you refused to tell me," he stopped for a second. He was having a very hard time telling me this.

"I started to worry about you. I didn't know what you were planning on doing until I felt it. I didn't know exactly what you were doing, but I knew I had to find you and stop you. By the time I got there, it was too late. You had—" he stopped to take a deep breath, "you had already committed—committed s—su—suicide."

"I what?" What was it I did? This isn't right. Is it?

"Yeah. I know. I was shocked too. But it was true. The ambulance came and brought you here. Where mom, dad, and I waited her for two weeks. Hear me Mabel? Two weeks! Two weeks we waited for you to wake up! We all lost it! Mom cried those two weeks, Dad was trying to sue the town, and I—I lost all the sanity I had!" he was going mad. I can't imagine how he felt those two weeks. He calmed down and continued, "I tried to do something horrible Mabel. Something I thought you would want me to do, but Wendy told me this isn't what you would want."

"Dipper, please, just calm down. I'm fine now. You don't need to freak out about this. What do you mean two weeks? What happened to me? And what was it that you almost did?" I asked him trying to calm him down. It was working… a little bit.

"You were in a coma. They said you were lucky to be in a coma, but they didn't know if or when you would wake up. That's why I was so scared those two weeks. About a week and a half later, I had gone so mad I tried to hurt someone. I almost did and I would've if Wendy wasn't there to stop me."

"Who was that someone?" I asked with minor concern, "Who did you almost hurt?"

"Pacifica," the name brought back the memories. I finally remembered why I was here. Of course I don't remember every detail, but I remember why I wanted to end my life. Dipper carried on with the story, "I knew she was the reason you were here. So I felt the need to get revenge on her."

I remembered everything now. All the things that Pacifica said to me. All the times I was scared to do anything about it. Well, that's not going to be the case anymore. I was spacing out again. Dipper was trying to get my attention.

"Mabel. Mabel? Are you okay?" he looked worried like he would have to go through this again, or worse.

"I know what I have to do Dipper," I told him proving to him I was perfectly fine, and I meant it this time, "I have to go find Pacifica and show how much stronger she made me. I need to show her that she can't treat me this way anymore!"

"But Mabel—" I cut him off.

"No! Dipper I know what I have to do. I'm not afraid anymore. I almost died because of her. When I was in a coma, I realized how much I can do. I realized how strong I was. I didn't think much about it, but now I know. I have to do this Dipper. Plus, you said you tried to hurt her. She might still be preoccupied from that. I have an advantage."

"But you also have a disadvantage. You just got out of a coma, you're still weak. What if they try to physically hurt you?"

"This is a chance I need to take, Dipper."

"If you're going to do it, then I'm coming with you," I tried to stop him, but I knew it was no use, "I want to have your back this time. I failed you last time, but this time I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. If they try to do anything to hurt you, I'll be there to help."

I was thankful for him. He was always willing to stand with me. Last time, I was too selfish to let him help, but this time… this time is different. This time if Pacifica takes one of us down, the other will follow close behind. This time if we go down, she's coming down with us.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I have decided to write one more full chapter and then the epilogue. That means there are only two more chapters. I mean it this time. I think this turned out alright. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it will do. I refuse to look back at my story only because if I go back I'm going to want to change something about one of the chapters. Oh, the price of being an author. Anyway, please review and keep in mind that I still have a poll up on my profile that I really hope to get more results for. Please look at that and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay second to last chapter. The last full chapter. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue so it won't be as long. This is the end people. I'm actually really sad that this story is coming to an end. I actually didn't think many people would read it, but there were actually a lot of people who read it. There were also a lot of people who told me this is a really good story and that makes me feel like I've actually accomplished something. So thank you everyone for taking time to read this story. I really appreciate this. With that said, I give you the last full chapter of the story…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11**

**~Mabel's POV~**

It took a few days for me to get out of the hospital. When the townspeople found out I came out alive, everyone was so shocked, but relieved at the same time. People must've known that my father was threatening everyone with a lawsuit. I wonder if Pacifica knows that I'm alive. If she doesn't she is up for a huge surprise. This time, things between us really will end. I don't plan on doing anything Dipper did, but I do plan on taking Pacifica down a notch.

Once the doctor said I was ready to leave the hospital, my parents decided to go back home since everything had calmed down. At least that's what they think. Things haven't settled quite yet. Dipper and I still had plans. Plans that our parents would never approve of. Dipper had violent plans, but I had plans that would finally bring that girl to justice. I know the town is just waiting for my return. Brace yourself Pacifica. Mabel Pines is finally back, and stronger than ever.

* * *

**~Dipper's POV~**

I was happy that Mabel was awake. Everything was finally going back to normal. At least, things were starting to. Mabel still wanted to get her vengeance on Pacifica. I think my plan to beat her up is better, but Mabel won't allow any such violence. I'm still going to be there, so if Pacifica steps out of line, I'll be there to stop her. Mabel claims not to need my help, but that doesn't stop me from coming.

Once we check Mabel out of the hospital, our parents tell us they're leaving again. I was really going to miss them, but it's not like I was never going to see them again. It's a good thing Mabel did wake up otherwise I would've begged my parents to take me with them. I wouldn't be able to survive the rest of the summer alone. We said our goodbyes and watched as they drove away.

Mabel and I didn't even go back to the shack right away. We went straight into town to finish the unfinished business with Pacifica. It took a while to find her. She was probably avoiding the town as much as she could. She probably didn't want to get into more trouble with me. We eventually found her. The second she saw me, she hid behind one of her friends, using her as a human shield.

"Please don't hurt me!" she screamed when I walked up to her.

"Don't worry Pacifica. Dipper's not going to do anything… yet," Mabel said, coming up behind me. Pacifica eyes widened when she saw Mabel. That's when she started smiling nervously.

"Mabel! You're okay! Look about everything I said to you before, I'm really sorry for all that. I'm sorry I put you and your family through all that trouble," Pacifica was trying to stay out of trouble. She was only saying this because she got in trouble with me. She continued, "I'm asking you Mabel. Would you please forgive me?"

Mabel stared at her long and hard. Mabel wasn't lying about change. That coma really had changed her into a stronger person. Her eyes were no longer filled with fear. They showed courage and strength. She really was ready to stand up to Pacifica. Everyone in the town was shocked to hear Pacifica's plea for forgiveness. They were equally shocked to see the girl who was always happy, look at the most spoiled brat in town, in such a cold way. No one said a word. The town was absolutely silent aside from the whispers of the wind. Even the birds dared not to say a word or sing a single note.

"You know what Pacifica, I can forgive you. That's just who I am. But just because I forgive, doesn't mean I will forget. And just because I forgive you, doesn't mean _you _should forget. This moment will haunt you for the rest of your life. I will never be able to forget what you did to me. I know it's right to forgive you and move on. Because holding a grudge against you, isn't going to get me anywhere. But know this. I will forgive you, and we can all carry on, but I will not let this incident slip from my mind. I'm here not to get revenge on you, but to let you know I'm not scared of you anymore. Remember this incident. Think of all the trouble it caused. To me, to my family, to others… to you. Everything you do or say to others will affect them. Yeah. Your life is stressful. Your parents expect a lot from you or you're expected to be the perfect girl, and to get rid of that stress and high expectation by taking it out on others. And while you enjoy it, the victims of your bullying suffer. You only do all this to make everything feel better. You do this because you're insecure. Afraid of failure. So you decide to hide it all under a mask. The mask of a bully. Congratulations Pacifica, you found a way to feel better about yourself. But before I go, ask yourself this. Where is any of this getting you? Are you really accomplishing anything by doing this to people? Just think about it Pacifica. And come back to me when you're ready for a serious apology," and she turned around and walked away.

We were all in shock. We couldn't believe Mabel gave a Pacifica such a speech. Pacifica didn't even know how to respond. The whole town stood still. No one moved a muscle. No one said a word.

To break the silence someone threw something at Pacifica. I don't really know why. I guess Mabel's speech really inspired people to finally stand up to Pacifica.

"That's what you get for causing all of us trouble," everyone looked over to see who it was. I rolled my eyes. It was Robbie. Robbie was the one who threw something at Pacifica. I think he threw a piece of pizza at her, but I wasn't sure. I just rolled my eyes once again, and walked away.

I guess Mabel really did it this time. She really made a difference. I had to thank her for that. Maybe we all could learn from this. Maybe…

* * *

**A/N: This was actually a short chapter. The story's coming to an end anyway, so it's kinda nice to have something a little shorter to close up. Yeah, I really pictured Mabel giving a huge inspirational speech to Pacifica. And I just had to include Robbie. I couldn't help myself. I didn't want any physical violence, but I thought someone throwing food at Pacifica would make up for it. I was watching the episode "Fight Fighters" as I was coming up with ideas for this chapter. That's kinda how Robbie ended up in this chapter. He's actually kinda growing on me. Anyway, please review and take my poll if you haven't already. I should be posting the last chapter sometime later today. The epilogue should help bring closure to the story. I know this was a pretty emotional story, so I think it's good to end with a something more laid back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here's the last chapter. I'm kinda upset that it's already over. I thought this story actually turned out really good and a variety to people read it which makes me feel very successful. This was my first story and I didn't think a lot of people would actually like it, but I was wrong. So I'm going to end this with a very calming song fic. Hope you guys enjoy. Here's the last chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Epilogue**

**~Dipper's POV~**

It's official. Everything is finally back to normal. Back to the way things were before Mabel started changing. Back to my sister and I waiting for adventure to come. Back to Mabel being the optimistic girl she is.

**_It's taking us downtown  
You're watching me watching me watching me go  
But I never listen  
No I never let you know  
_**Mabel and I are watching TV, or we're trying to find something on TV. This was where the situation started. This is where it ends.**_  
Now we're heading uptown  
Is there something or nothing you wanted to say? _**

"Hey Mabel, want to go outside?" I asked her. She responded almost immediately.

"You bet I would, bro."

I knew it everything was going back to the way it was. **_  
'Cause I need to go now  
Do you want me to stay?  
I said stay  
_**We walk over to the door, and when we open it, Pacifica is standing there on our porch.**_  
_**"Mabel," she started, "I really am sorry for what I did to you. Can you please forgive me? Maybe we could even be friends?"**_  
What you need to know  
Is to try and let it go let it go _**

She actually wants Mabel to be her friend. She cannot be expecting this from Mabel.

"I told you I forgive you," Mabel said, "but I can't befriend you. You have broken any trust that we had. It's going to take a long time to earn that trust back."**_  
What you need to find  
Is someone who never will let you go  
_**"I understand," Pacifica says and walks away.

We stand there for a while, and wait for her to walk away.**_  
And oh oh  
Sunshine and city lights will guide you home  
And oh oh  
Yeah you gotta know that I'll never you go  
_**I've never been happier in my life. Mabel is here with me, Pacifica has finally been brought down, and Mabel is much happier than she has been all summer. **_  
Now we're stuck in midtown  
Surrounded by people and nothing but sound  
And we're going nowhere  
And we are the lost and found _**

We walk into the forest. We remain silent for about five minutes. I decide to start a conversation.

"Mabel, can I ask you something?" **_  
We're all over this town  
Is there something or nothing you wanted to say?  
Do you want me to go now?  
'Cause baby I want to stay  
I said stay  
_**"Go ahead Dipper."**_  
_**"Why do you think Pacifica wants to be your friend all of a sudden?"

She thinks about it for a few seconds.**_  
What you need to know  
Is to try and let it go let it go  
What you need to find  
Is someone who never will let you go  
_**"I _know_ why she asked me. Everyone is being mean to her. People have started throwing things at her. Things other than food. Things like rocks and clumps of dry mud and wood."

I can tell she feels guilty about this. Like it's all her fault.**_  
And oh oh  
And sunshine and city lights will guide you home  
And oh oh  
Yeah you gotta know that I'll never you go  
_**"It's not your fault, Mabel. You were only being honest with her. If she can't handle the truth, that's her problem," I don't want things to get messy again, "Mabel everyone has finally found the courage to stand up to her now. Right now everyone is mean to her, but after a while, she'll get the message and stop her selfish acts. Maybe then, life will be better for the entire town."**_  
_**"You really think so?"

"I know so…"**_  
Sunshine and city lights  
Sunshine and city lights  
_**We walk through the forest enjoying the peace and quiet. Today, just this once, everything is at peace.**_  
What you need to know  
Is to try and let it go let it go  
What you need to find  
Is someone who never will let you go  
_**We walk back to the shack after a nice walk in the forest. Before we reach the porch, I turn to Mabel and tell her…

"Mabel, let me tell you one thing."

"What?"**_  
And oh oh  
Sunshine and city lights will guide you home  
And oh oh  
Yeah you gotta know that I'll never you go_**

"I'll always have your back. From this moment forward. If you ever need me, I'll be here for you. _Always._"

When I tell her that, she smiles at me. As we walk into the shack, I can't help but think that everything is back. Maybe this really is a happy ending…

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. The end of my first story. Please leave your final thoughts. And remember, my poll is going to be up till the end of the end. Thank you for reading my first story. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
